


Pelangi Kelabu

by autumnight



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, alvin fakboi, ardy kompor, awokwokwokwo, idk i'm too damn bored, kavi bucin, kavi x gian, maap gan, please enjoy it even if you are confused, rio x juan, tapi cupaps, this is fanfic from roleplayer gdm lol, yang lain entah
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24909379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumnight/pseuds/autumnight
Summary: Sebuah ketidakpastian dalam hubungan. Gian ingin bersama, namun Kavi ingin bebas.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Dua Tahun

**Author's Note:**

> JADIIII, ini tuh kegabutan sebuah fandom yang tiba tiba berubah jadi roleplayer humu, kemudian ada adegan dramatis angsty cheesy, dan banyak yang minta dibuat cerita  
> so enjoy

**Jakarta, 8 Mei 20xx**

Mentari bersinar menyilaukan dilangit ibukota, menyinari bangunan-bangunan gedung bertingkat disekitarnya. 

Gian menatap langit dari balik jendela kafe, ia termenung, mengamati indahnya langit biru berhiaskan awan kapas. Ia tersenyum, indahnya langit mengingatkannya dengan lukisan masa kecilnya. Sebuah lukisan pegunungan, hamparan sawah, sebuah gubuk aneh, serta langit dan matahari yang tersenyum, jangan lupakan jalan panjang lurus membelah gunung.

"Kenapa ngelamun sambil senyum-senyum sendiri? Ntar dikira gila, loh." 

Gian tersentak dari lamunannya, ia menengok ke arah sumber suara, seketika ekspresi terkejutnya berubah menjadi senyum sumringah.

"Juan!"

Gian bangkit dari duduknya, segera ia memeluk erat pria manis didepannya. Juan terkekeh, ia membalas pelukan rindu sang sahabat.

"Aku kangen banget sama Gian, dua tahun kamu pergi tanpa ada kabar." 

Juan meremas bahu Gian, tatapannya berubah sedih dan khawatir.

"Maafin aku Juan, aku terlalu syok waktu itu."

Gian menatap ujung kakinya, tangannya memainkan ujung pakaian dengan gugup.

* * *

Dua tahun yang lalu, Gian kehilangan ibunda tercintanya, satu-satunya keluarga yang ia miliki pergi. Gian belum siap sendirian, bayang-bayang sang bunda masih menghantuinya di rumah. Ia tidak terbiasa melihat ruang tamunya menjadi dingin, Gian tidak terbiasa melihat ibunya tidak ada di dapur, memasak makanan kesukaannya.

Rasa syok dan sedih memenuhi hatinya, menghapus keceriaan dan senyumannya. Dengan perasaan berat, Gian memutuskan pergi, meninggalkan rumah tempatnya lahir dan tumbuh dewasa. 

Kepergiannya selama dua tahun menyisakan pertanyaan dibenak teman-temannya, Gian pergi tanpa mengabari, hanya mengirimkan pesan singkat dengan sebuah foto pohon maple pada Juan, itupun dua bulan setelahnya. 

Juan, tentu saja panik bukan main, baginya Gian seperti adik, batinnya tidak sanggup melihat Gian terpuruk. Juan paham bagaimana rasanya kehilangan, Juan paham Gian ingin pergi untuk mengobati hatinya, jadi lah Juan menahan dirinya untuk tidak terbang menuju Kanada dan menyeret Gian pulang. 

Dua tahun setelahnya, tepatnya pagi buta tadi, Juan yang masih mengantuk menggerutu saat tidurnya terusik oleh dering ponselnya. Tanpa melihat siapa yang mengganggu tidurnya, ia menjawab telefon tersebut, hampir ia memaki jika tidak segera mengenali suara Gian.

_"Juan, aku pulang. Nanti siang temui aku di cafe biasa."_

Juan terkejut, telefon tersebut terputus, meninggalkan Juan yang bingung dengan mulut menganga. Namun hal tersebut tak berlangsung lama, Juan melupakan rasa terkejutnya dan kembali tidur. 

Hingga sang mentari naik menemani awan, Juan baru terbangun dari tidurnya. Awalnya ia mengira dirinya bermimpi Gian menghubunginya, namun saat ia memeriksa daftar panggilan diponsel dan menemukan nomor milik Gian, segera ia melompat turun dari kasurnya.

Dan disinilah dirinya. 

* * *

Gian tak mampu menahan senyum saat kue lembut dan manis menyentuh lidahnya, melupakan sosok Juan dihadapannya.

"Gian gak berubah ya, masih suka makanan manis."

"Juan juga gak berubah, suka lupa kalau ada janji, trus ketiduran."

Juan hampir menyemburkan kopinya, "Ih, salah siapa kasih kabar kok pagi hari? Bahkan matahari pun belum terlihat loh, Gian." Juan tidak ingin kalah, ia memanyunkan bibirnya. 

"Huh, setidaknya lebih baik daripada mendadak kan."

"Tadi pagi juga terhitung dadakan, Gian." batin Juan menyemangati dirinya sendiri untuk sabar menghadapi Gian.

Gian tersenyum melihat ekspresi kesal Juan, "Yaudah, maaf ya Juan." ia menyendok sepotong kue dan menyuapi Juan. "Oh iya, gimana kabar Senja? Aku coba hubungi dia tapi nomornya tidak aktif."

Juan diam sejenak menelan kue tersebut, "Senja kan ganti nomor, semenjak putus sama pacarnya sebelum kamu pergi. Aku ajak dia kemari ya." Juan mengeluarkan ponselnya, mengetik pesan singkat.

Gian menyesap tehnya, menunggu Juan menghubungi Senja, sahabatnya yang lain.

"Aku kira Senja gak akan pacaran, mengingat sifat Senja seperti apa." Gian mengingat bagaimana sifat Senja yang berjiwa bebas, tidak ingin terikat sekalipun sekedar berpacaran. Gian terkekeh pelan, sebenarnya dia tidak terlalu dekat dengan Senja.

"Sebenarnya, aku juga terkejut." Juan diam sejenak mengingat-ingat sesuatu. "Senja juga tidak pernah membicarakan soal pacarnya padaku, tiba-tiba dia bilang baru putus dengan pacarnya." 

Gian memilih diam, menatap cairan kemerahan dicangkirnya. Ia teringat seseorang yang ditemuinya saat di Kanada, orang yang memiliki jiwa bebas, tak ingin terikat hubungan, seperti Senja.

"Yah, Senja sibuk, dia bilang gak bisa datang. Mungkin minggu depan." Juan kembali memanyunkan bibirnya, kemudian menatap Gian. "Belakangan ini, Senja sibuk terus. Oh ya, Gian gak mau cerita pengalaman Gian di Kanada?" 

Gian tersenyum, "Tentu, aku bertemu seseorang yang menarik." 


	2. Pertemuan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ketika mereka dipertemukan, entah takdir atau kebetulan. Tak ada yang tau.

_**Montreal, 8 Mei 20xx** _

Bandara internasional Montreal-Trudeau, ramai dan sibuk seperti biasa, seolah tak mengenal istirahat. Bising mesin terbang dan suara manusia berbincang dengan berbagai bahasa, semua terasa menyakitkan bagi telinga Gian. Penerbangan panjang tadi menyiksanya, ia tidak terbiasa, tak akan pernah terbiasa. 

Kakinya melangkah menuju pintu keluar, ia menyeret kopernya dengan lemah. Manik coklatnya terlihat kosong dan lesu, kepalanya sedikit menunduk, ia terus berjalan tak memperhatikan situasi didepannya. 

Gian terus berjalan, tanpa sadar seseorang yang berdiri tepat dihadapannya hendak berbalik. Tubrukan tak dapat dihindari, Gian hampir terjatuh saat kakinya kehilangan keseimbangan, namun sebelum tubuhnya menyentuh kerasnya lantai, seseorang menahannya. 

"Whoops, sorry! Did you hurt? I don't know you were here." Gian mengerjapkan matanya, berusaha memfokuskan pandangannya. Ia melihat sosok pria tinggi, bersurai keemasan serta bermata coklat gelap. Gian terdiam beberapa saat, terpaku pada pria dihadapannya yang kini melambaikan tangan tepat diwajahnya. Gian tersadar dan mengangguk kaku, ia segera bangkit kembali berdiri dengan kakinya sendiri. 

Gian merendahkan tubuhnya, meraih ponsel dan paspornya yang jatuh berserak, sejenak ia memeriksa kondisi ponselnya. Ia menatap pria pirang tadi, menyadari bahwa pria tersebut menatap paspor milik Gian. 

"Kamu, orang Indonesia?" Pria tersebut tersenyum lebar, "Saya Kavi, boleh kenalan?" Gian menatap uluran jabat tangan dari Kavi. Kepalanya masih terasa sakit, ia ingin segera pergi, namun tak ada salahnya menambah teman sebangsa ditempat baru. 

"Saya Gian, salam kenal." Gian tersenyum untuk pertama kalinya sejak ia mengijakkan kakinya di Montreal. Ia menjabat tangan Kavi, menatap bagaimana tangannya terlihat kecil digenggaman Kavi. 

"Gian tinggal dimana? Saya antar ya." Gian menimang tawaran Kavi, mereka baru bertemu sepuluh menit lalu. Namun Gian terlalu malas untuk mendengarkan celoteh berbahasa prancis dari para supir taksi nanti, jadilah ia menerima tawaran tersebut.

* * *

Mobil jeep tersebut melaju perlahan, menikmati pemandangan jalanan Old Montreal yang selalu ramai dengan turis berlalu-lalang, mereka terlihat tertawa bahagia dibawah cerahnya mentari. 

Gian mengamati deretan bangunan dengan arsitektur era kolonialisme, tak jauh dari jalanan tempat jeep Kavi melaju, ia dapat melihat gereja Notre-Dame Basilica. Ia kembali mengamati jalanan, suasana sedikit canggung baginya. 

Mereka telah berbincang selama diperjalanan tadi, Gian mengingat-ingat tentang cerita Kavi yang telah dahulu tinggal di Kanada enam bulan lalu. Gian mengingat bagaimana antusiasnya Kavi saat bercerita, bagaimana ekspresinya berubah dengan cepat mengikuti cerita, dan tentu saja hanya dibalas dengan anggukan, 'ohh', 'wahh', 'benarkah?'. Sungguh Gian membosankan. 

Gian meruntuki dirinya yang tak pandai berbicara dengan orang asing, sulit baginya untuk akrab dengan cepat. Gian memainkan ujung kausnya, tanpa sadar memanyunkan bibirnya. Kavi menatap Gian sejenak, melihat pria yang lebih kecil darinya sedang memainkan ujung pakaian, bak anak kecil yang sedang terkena omelan ibunya.

"Gian." Gian mengangkat wajahnya, menatap jalanan luas yang kini berubah menjadi deretan bangunan minimalis, ia segera menyadari bahwa mereka sampai dilokasi tujuan. "Ah, m-maaf. Saya melamun." 

"Gian, kamu manis ya.", Gian mendadak terdiam, menatap Kavi dengan pandangan bingung. "Kamu manis, tapi kalau tersenyum pasti lebih manis." Kavi menyentuh pipi Gian, mencubitnya perlahan, kemudian terkekeh. 

Gian mematung, terkejut dengan kalimat dan tindakan Kavi. Ia masih terdiam bahkan saat Kavi keluar dari mobil, Gian masih diam dikursinya, tanpa sadar pipinya memerah sekarang. Gian menggelengkan kepalanya yang kini bertambah pusing, ia menyusul Kavi turun dari mobil.

"Jadi, kamu tinggal disini? Sepertinya kita bakal sering bertemu." Kavi tersenyum, menunjuk sebuah bangunan cafe tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri. "Itu, tempat saya kerja. Kalau ada waktu mampirlah, kopi buatan saya enak loh." Kavi kembali tersenyum, bangga.

"Tapi, saya gak suka kopi." Gian terkekeh melihat Kavi terkejut dengan jawabannya, "Bagaimana bisa ada orang yang gak suka kopi? Ah, tapi gak masalah. Teh buatan saya juga enak!" Gian tertawa, sebuah tawa tulus yang telah lama sirna dari wajahnya.

"Kan, Gian manis kalau tersenyum, dan kalau tertawa jadi makin manis." Kavi mengacak-acak surai hitam Gian dengan gemas, tak menyadari semburat merah dipipi Gian.

* * *

Gian mengamati ruangan apartemen bertipe studio yang akan dihuninya, sebuah jendela besar dengan balkon berada diujung ruangan, menampilkan pemandangan jalanan dan pertokoan. 

Gian membuka jendela tersebut, membiarkan hembusan angin segar masuk kedalam ruangan. Walau mentari bersinar terik, namun udara dipenghujung musim semi tetap terasa sejuk. 

Gian berbaring dikasurnya, tepat dihadapan jendela yang terbuka. Semilir angin sejuk dan tubuhnya yang lelah membuatnya mengantuk, perlahan kelopak matanya terasa semakin berat, hingga akhirnya terpejam, tertidur lelap.

* * *

_Gian merasa tubuhnya berat, dihadapannya sang ibunda meringkuk merintih sakit. Jemari kurus berkeriputnya mencengkram kain didada, tangan lainnya berusaha menggapai udara hampa. Bibirnya bergetar berusaha berteriak, namun hanya rintih lirih yang terdengar._

_Gian menatap bundanya dengan ngeri, ia ingin berlari menghampiri namun tubuhnya kaku. Hingga sang bunda terkulai lemas, tak bergerak lagi. Bundanya telah pergi._

Gian tersentak, keringat dingin membanjiri pelipisnya, jantungnya berdegup tak beraturan. Dengan tangan gemetar, ia menyentuh matanya yang basah. 

"Bunda..."

* * *

Cafe diujung jalan tersebut selalu ramai disore hari, banyak turis mancanegara berdatangan. Interiornya yang bernuansa pedesaan prancis, dengan tembok bata berwarna kelabu menambah kesan antik nan nyaman. 

Kavi berdiri dibalik meja etalase berisi makanan manis, tangannya sibuk menuangkan susu pada cangkir kopi dihadapannya, dengan telaten tangannya bergerak membentuk gambar dipermukaan kopi. Dengan ~~sombong~~ bangga ia tersenyum melihat hasil 'karya'nya.

"Cepat bawa sini kopinya, jangan nyengir terus!" seorang pria didepan meja kasir mengomel sambil mengetuk-etukkan jarinya pada nampan, wajahnya terlihat kesal.

"Iya Ardy, sabar Dy." Kavi memasang wajah mengejek, ia menaruh cangkir berisi latte dinampan. Ardy berniat mengayunkan nampan tersebut kearah kepala Kavi, namun batal. Sedikit menggerutu, ia membawa nampan tersebut menuju pelanggan yang menunggu.

Kavi bersandar pada meja dibelakangnya, mengedarkan pandangan mengamati suasana dalam cafe. Tak sengaja dirinya beradu pandang dengan seorang turis perempuan, ia memasang senyum ramah yang dibalas dengan senyum salah tingkah perempuan tadi. 

Melihat sikap salah tingkah si turis, ia teringat pria manis yang tidak sengaja menabraknya di bandara tadi siang. Niat menjemput bibinya urung saat ia bertemu Gian, ia memilih mengantar Gian yang baru dikenalnya., meninggalkan sang bibi yang baru saja sampai tepat setelah mereka pergi. 

Kavi tersenyum geli, walaupun dirinya harus menghadapi ocehan berbahasa prancis dari bibinya, ia merasa beruntung bertemu Gian. ' _Dia lucu saat digoda.'_

Dering lonceng pintu terbuka menyadarkan lamunannya, ia menyambut pelanggan yang datang. ' _Astaga, lupa lagi kerja.'_

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kavi kardus fucekboi  
> -Gian

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry,


End file.
